<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired Green Man by Rinaling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498940">Tired Green Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinaling/pseuds/Rinaling'>Rinaling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Overworking, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinaling/pseuds/Rinaling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Exhaustion weighs on his limbs, and he can barely hold himself up anymore.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Tired Dre who doesn't know when to sleep is forced to by Sapnap</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tired Green Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_Bubb/gifts">Reddie_Bubb</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk i wrote this in like 30 minutes with a rush of inspiration</p><p>This can be romantic or platonic u can choose lol</p><p>beta-read by Reddie_Bubb this is for u bro</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream groaned, rubbing his eye with a shaking hand. He'd been up for days, doing various tasks, and he was tired. No, he was beyond tired. He was exhausted. The words and numbers on his computer screen had begun to swim together in an ocean of nonsense. The lights of his room were off, the glare of the computer screen the only thing illuminating the otherwise pitch black room. His eyes hurt. But he had to get this done. He had streams to appear in, videos to edit. He couldn't afford a break. His desk was piled with empty water bottles, granola bar wrappers littered amongst the plastic. George's scream played through his headset once again, followed by a curse, and he clipped the sound, saving the scream and cutting out the cursing. The room was silent, save for the playback of the recording and the clacking of his mouse and keyboard. </p><p>He grabbed a bottle, bringing it to lips before realizing it was empty, and there were no more on his desk. He'd have to get another. He groaned again, back cracking with a pop as he stood. He opened his bedroom door, the light from the hallway hitting him like a truck. It was so goddamn <i>bright</i>, Jesus Christ. Leave it to Sapnap to keep every light in the house on. The stairs creaked as he walked down them. </p><p>The tv was on. Sapnap was splayed out on the couch on his side, eyes trained on whatever show he was watching. Dream resisted the urge to lay down next to him and curl into his chest, the call of comfort and sleep almost to great to overcome. But he couldn't, he had things to do. </p><p>Sapnap, apparently, had other ideas.</p><p>"Dream! I haven't seen you for hours dude, come cuddle with me!" He said, loudly, too loudly, it hurt Dream's ears. The lights were too bright and everything was too loud. But he'd push through it, make it into the kitchen and back upstairs before he was once again tempted by the prospect of Sapnap's warmth next to him. The Texan followed him into the kitchen.</p><p>Dream grabbed another bottle from the fridge, nearly dropping it in fright when Sapnap's voice sounded from right behind him.</p><p>"Dude, are you like, actually okay? No offense, but you look like shit." </p><p>Dream missed the concerned look on the other's face. "Yeah Sap." He yawned, every second spent not back at his computer bringing the threat of sleep closer to the forefront of his mind. "M'fine." </p><p>Sapnap frowned, stepping closer and placing a hand on Dream's cheek. He leaned into it, unconsciously, letting out a small sigh at the warmth. "Are you sure?"</p><p>Dream nodded. They stood there for a moment more before he felt his eyes start to droop, and he snapped up, moving away from Sapnap towards the living room and the stairs. "Yup! I'm fine, just got some things to work on, see you later."</p><p>A hand closing around his wrist stops him. He turned, and the look on Sapnap makes him stop. His orange eyes are crinkled in worry, entire face morphed into a mix of concern and affection. Sapnap closes the distance and wraps him in a hug, and the height distance makes it awkward at first, but then Sapnap has Dream's head resting on his shoulder, holding him tightly. He has half a mind to pull away, to come up with some lame excuse and retreat back to his room, but he can't. Exhaustion weighs on his limbs, and he can barely hold himself up anymore. The water bottle sits on the counter, forgotten. </p><p>He doesn't register Sapnap pulling him out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into their bedroom. Or when the noirette sits him on the bed, carefully helping him change out of the clothes he's been wearing for days into new ones. He's pulled down onto the mattress, and a pair of arms wrap around him. </p><p>"Sap." He whispers.</p><p>"I'm here, baby." Sapnap's lowered his voice, knowing how sensitive the other is when he's tired. Dream will never stop being grateful for him.</p><p>"M'tired, Pandas." He grips the fabric of Sapnap's hoodie tighter. </p><p>A hand pets his hair, softly carding through and untangling the knots. "I know."</p><p>"Wanna sleep."</p><p>"Then sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."</p><p>"You promise?"</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Sapnap kisses his head, holding him closer. "I love you too."</p><p>And finally, Dream let's his eyes close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they soft</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>